1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow torch and, particularly, to a blow torch with a safety control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M319379 shows a blow torch with a safety device. The safety device prevents the blow torch being activated inadvertently. The blow torch has a casing and the safety device is received by the compartment. The safety device is selectively blocked by a block. The block is fixedly mounted in the compartment. The safety device includes a switch movably retained in the compartment. The switch is releasably engaged with the block. The switch can be moved in a first direction to disengage from the block. When the switch disengages from the block, it can then be moved in a second direction to start ignition. The second direction is angled with respect to the first direction. In order to disengage the switch form the block, the switch is continually forced.
Although the blow torch has a safety device, it is still desirable to provide a safety device that can be operated easily.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.